


Watch This

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sub Dean, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt Request:</b> Bottom!Dean. Mirrors. Dildos. Voyeurism. That is my prompt. Like anything u write with those four things involved, I'll orgasm to. Plz thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch This

“What’s your color, sweetheart?” 

Castiel’s voice was quiet against the soft skin of Dean’s neck, his breath ghosting over the skin there and sending a shiver down his spine. Dean keened in response, arching his back and pulling reflexively at his restraints. He was tied to their bed by just Castiel’s tie, his arms secured together above his head and tied to the headboard by a sturdy square knot. A blindfold was also draped across his forehead, and it was only because Cas was straddling his waist that he even knew where his husband was. 

“Green,” Dean rasped, a soft moan escaping his mouth when Cas latched onto his ear with his teeth, nipping at his sensitive skin and humming softly to himself. He moved slowly, rolling his hips against Dean’s and reaching down to wrap a hand around Dean’s hard, sensitive cock. Dean whined and tossed his head to the side, breath catching in his throat when he felt Cas playing with the head of his cock; dragging his thumb over the slit; swirling precum around with his finger and pressing down on the head.

“Good boy,” Castiel praised, releasing Dean’s cock and smirking when he groaned, flexing his hips and trying to chase the friction of Cas’s hand. “I wish you could see yourself right now, really. Isn’t he amazing, Samandriel?” He asked, looking over to the other side of their bedroom, where their next door neighbor was sitting, flushed cock standing tall between his legs as he stared at Dean and Cas on the bed. The young man nodded adamantly, swallowing thickly and giving his cock a squeeze.

“Yeah, he’s...,” he trailed off, his eyes wide as he watched Cas tweak one of Dean’s nipples. The man groaned and arched his back off the bed, tugging at the ties around his wrists and moaning loudly.

“Cas, please…”

“Shh,” Cas pressed his finger to Dean’s lips, then leaned down and pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to his husband’s mouth. Dean huffed and arched up into the kiss, opening his mouth for Cas’s tongue and kissing him back passionately. He made a quiet noise of protest when Cas pulled away, but made no other complaint when Cas slapped his cheek gently and told him to keep quiet.

Dean only fidgeted a little bit as Cas climbed off of his lap and walked around the room, humming softly to himself as he opened up the bottom drawer of their dresser. The sound of objects knocking against each other filled the room, and Samandriel craned his neck to see what he was doing. Not a moment later Castiel looked up at him, smiling and holding up two dildos- one bright red and bulbous at the top, the other pale blue and with a vibrator switch at the bottom.

“Which one should I use?” He asked, smirking a bit. Samandriel bit his lips.

“The blue one,” he said, after a moment’s deliberation. Cas nodded in approval, standing up and kicking the drawer closed.

“Good choice,” he said, climbing back onto the bed and kneeling at Dean’s feet. He leaned forward, pressing soft kisses to Dean’s leg and stroking his fingers over his thighs.

“Spread your legs for me,” he ordered. Dean was quick to comply, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he spread his legs, draping them out over the bedspread. Cas smiled softly, inching forward a bit so that he could press kisses to his inner thighs. “That’s my good boy. Samandriel, could you fetch me the lube? It’s in the same drawer where the dildos were.”

Samandriel was up in a flash, and then he dropped the lube onto the bed, quickly resuming his seat on the other side of the room. He began to stroke his cock as he watched Cas pop the cap off the lube bottle, warming it between his fingers before he carefully pressed a single digit to Dean’s hole. He was already a bit stretched out from cleaning himself earlier in the afternoon, so Cas’s finger went in easily. Dean groaned and shifted a bit, spreading his legs wider and flexing his hips.

“Stay still, sweet boy,” Castiel ordered, pressing a wet kiss to Dean’s thigh as he twisted his finger inside of him. Dean huffed in response but went still anyway, his fingers wrapping around the tie and pulling. Cas smiled, peeking over at Samandriel as the young man continued to stroke his cock furiously. “Isn’t he so good? So obedient…,” he praised, working a second finger into Dean’s hole easily, pouring more lube on as he went.

He knew that he found Dean’s prostate when his husband jerked underneath him, moaning lewdly and tugging at his restraints. Cas’s own cock thickened and twitched in interest at the sight, and he smirked, working his finger back and forth over the little pleasure center. Dean whined, back arching beautifully as Cas managed to work a third finger into his ass.

“Don’t cum, Dean,” Cas reminded him, reaching up and tugging at Dean’s cock even as he twisted his fingers. Dean whimpered softly and Cas smirked, looking over at Samandriel again. He saw that the young man looked very close; his eyes wide and cheeks flushed, his hand working in little strokes over the bulbous head of his cock. Cas felt his dick twitch again and he turned his attention back to his husband, scissoring his fingers inside of his ass and leaning forward to kiss his hips.

“Do you think you’re ready?” He asked quietly. Dean moaned in response and Cas hummed, looking over at Samandriel. “Is he ready?”

Samandriel nodded, moaning softly when Cas held up the blue dildo with his free hand. Cas chuckled, withdrawing his fingers from Dean’s ass and reaching for the lube. He spread a generous amount all over the thick blue dildo, then pressed it up against Dean’s fluttering hole, easing it in very slowly. Dean whined loudly, gasping for breath and keening as it entered him slowly.

“Do you like that, sweetheart?” Cas asked, smiling. Dean groaned.

“Yes, sir, I love it,” he moaned. Cas chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Dean’s hip softly and squeezing his thigh. Dean’s breath hitched and Cas pushed the dildo in further, biting his lips as he watched it disappear into Dean’s greedy hole. His rim fluttered desperately around the width of it, and Cas imagined that it was like Dean was trying to swallow it up; draw it in through his ass. Dean groaned loudly and Cas smiled, pulling the dildo back a little bit and fucking it into his hole.

“Cas,” Dean groaned aloud. Cas shushed him.

“Quiet,” he ordered, glancing over at Samandriel to see that he had cum all over himself, white streaks painted over his shirt, and his cock already stiff again between his legs. Cas laughed. “Did you get a little excited over there?”

“Fuck, he’s so hot,” Samandriel gasped, wrapping his fist around his cock again and stroking it slowly. “You both are.”

Cas smiled. “Wait until you see him cum,” he said. Samandriel’s eyes widened and he smiled, watching as Cas turned his attention back to Dean, working the thick dildo in and out of Dean’s stretched out hole. Dean whimpered, wiggling his hips and fucking back on the dildo. It pressed up against his prostate and he groaned, tugging at his restraints again and arching his back.

“Please,” he whined. Cas shushed him, slapping his thigh and pushing the dildo further in. Dean gasped, biting his lip as Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock.

“Remember not to cum, Dean,” he said, then switched the dildo on. Dean groaned loudly and squirmed, the dildo buzzing right up against his prostate. He whimpered, his whole body jerking and precum oozing from his cock as Cas began to slowly jerk him off, his fingers dragging over the hard flesh of Dean’s cock.

“Cas,” he cried, thrusting his cock into Dean’s fist and flexing his hips. Cas bit his lips as he looked down at his husband, precum leaking from his own cock as he wrapped his fist around it. He shuffled forward, draping himself over Dean and slotting their cock together. Dean moaned loudly and pulled at his restraints, his whole body shaking as Cas began to rut up against him, their cocks sliding against one another. Dean whined.

“Cas, please!” He yelled. They heard Samandriel moan off to the side, and Cas looked up just in time to see the boy cumming all over himself for a second time, just from watching the two of them. Cas groaned, thrusting his hips forward twice more before he was cumming all over Dean’s stomach, sinking his teeth into Dean’s shoulder as he orgasmed. Dean was still whimpering loudly underneath him, obviously straining not to cum, if the puddle of precum on his stomach was any indication.

Cas sat back, stroking his hands over Dean’s soft body. He shushed him, pressing a soft kiss to his left pectoral and wrapping his fingers around his cock.

“You cum on three,” he breathed, kissing Dean’s lips briefly before he began to count down. “One… Two…,” he fingered at the cloth of Dean’s blindfold, pausing for a few moments to listen to Dean’s whined before he ripped the blindfold off, commanding, “Three.”

Dean gasped, light flooding his vision as he looked up at the ceiling- the _mirrored_ ceiling. His eyes went wide as he took in the image of himself, strung out and splayed wide open and vulnerable on the bed, cock flush against his stomach and vibrating dildo up his ass. He moaned loudly and arched his back, his whole body shaking as he came in thick streams over his chest, spurt after spurt of cum shooting up and covering his body.

When he finally came down his chest was heaving, and at some point Cas must have untied him, because his hands were free, and he flexed his wrists, grunting as he shifted into a more comfortable position among the pillows. Cas was beside him in the next moment, wiping his chest off with a warm, wet towel. He cleaned off his soft cock and legs as well, tossing the towel to the floor afterwards and leaning forward to kiss Dean. Dean hummed, wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck and smiling into the kiss.

“You did such a good job,” Cas whispered, then looked up and saw Samandriel standing up. He smiled, gesturing for him to come over. The young man slowly stepped forward, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Cas smiled and pulled him over to them by his hand, giving his fingers a squeeze. “You too.”

Samandriel smiled. “Yeah… Thanks for letting me watch you guys.”

Dean chuckled. “Better than sneaking over and watching our sex tape, isn’t it?” He smirked. Samandriel’s face turned red.

“Hey, I was house sitting, and you guys left it in the DVR, I wasn’t-”

“We know,” Cas laughed. Dean smiled up at him, reaching out and pulling him into his side. 

“Come on. Lay with us for a while.”

“Dean is a cuddler,” Cas smirked. Dean blushed and rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help the small smile creeping across his face.

“You know it," he grinned. "Now shut up and hold us."


End file.
